gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Länder der Nacht (Episode)
"Die Länder der Nacht" (im Original: "The Night Lands") ist die zweite Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zwölfte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alan Taylor. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 8. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 31. Mai 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Im Zuge einer blutigen Racheaktion in der Hauptstadt, zieht Tyrion Lennister seine Schwester Cersei zur Rechenschaft, da sie sich in die Angelegenheit des Königs eingemischt hat. Auf dem Weg in den Norden teilt Arya Stark ein Geheimnis mit dem jungen Schmied Gendry, der für die Nachtwache rekrutiert worden ist. In Zeiten großer Hoffnungslosigkeit kehrt einer von Daenerys Targaryens Kundschaftern mit Neuigkeiten zurück. Nach neun Jahren als Mündel der Starks vereint sich Theon Graufreud wieder mit seinem Vater Balon und seiner Schwester Asha, die das alte Königreich der Eiseninseln wieder aufbauen wollen. Davos bringt den Piraten Salladhor Saan dazu, gemeinsam mit Stannis Baratheon und Melisandre Königsmund von der Seeseite aus einzunehmen. :Text: RTL II Handlung In den Flusslanden thumb|300px|Arya und Gendry beobachten die ankommenden Goldröcke. Yorens Kolonne, darunter Arya und Gendry, macht Rast und Arya schafft es, ungestört zu pinkeln, als sie ausgeschickt wird, Trockenholz zu holen. Auf dem Rückweg fragt sie einer der drei Männer in dem Käfig, ob Arya ihm nicht etwas Wasser holen könne. Doch als sie näher kommt, verlangt der andere, dass sie ihnen Bier bringen solle. Der erste, höflichere Mann, erkennt sie als Arry und stellt sich als Jaqen H'ghar aus Lorath vor. Der andere, der nach Bier gefragt hat, verlangt nun energischer und beleidigend nach Bier und Arya schlägt ihn mit einem Stock, während er ihr droht. Dann kommt Gendry und Arya geht mit ihm; er meint, dass Yoren sie gewarnt hätte, dass sie ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen sollen. Plötzlich kommen zwei Goldröcke und Arya befürchtet, dass sie wegen ihr gekommen seien, während Gendry nicht versteht, was sie meint. Die Wachen fragen tatsächlich nach einem Mann aus der Kolonne; doch als Yoren klarstellt, dass die Leute, die mit ihm gehen, den Dienst bei der Nachtwache antreten werden und somit außerhalb ihrer Befugnis sind, will eine der Goldröcke sein Schwert ziehen. Yoren zieht jedoch seinen Dolch schneller und nimmt dem Goldrock das Schwert weg. Dieser unternimmt einen letzten Versuch: Er fragt nach einem Jungen namens Gendry und gibt kund, dass derjenige, der ihn ausliefere, eine Belohnung erhalten solle. Die beiden Wachen reiten zurück nach Königsmund und drohen damit, wiederzukommen. Allerdings mit wesentlich mehr Männern. thumb|300px|Heiße Pastete weiß nichts über Schlachten. Lommy Grünhand ist der Meinung, dass sie, wenn die Goldröcke wiederkommen würden, aufgeben sollten, da es sonst eine Schlacht geben könnte. Heiße Pastete aber sagt, dass er keine Angst vor einer Schlacht habe, da er schon einige gesehen hätte. Zum Beispiel habe er gesehen, wie ein Mann einen anderen Mann getötet habe. Arya und Lommy aber meinen, dass es keine Schlacht sei, wenn sich lediglich zwei Männer bekämpfen. Als Heiße Pastete zu bedenken gibt, dass sie aber eine Rüstung getragen hätten und es deshalb eine Schlacht gewesen sei, meint Lommy trotzdem, dass das nichts ändern würde. Heiße Pastete gibt aber nichts auf die Meinung eines Färbers. Also soll Gendry, der Geselle eines Waffenschmiedes gewesen ist, sagen, was eine Schlacht zur Schlacht macht. Dieser meint, dass es eine Schlacht sei, wenn die Männer Rüstungen tragen. Auf Gendrys Frage hin, wer ihm das erzählt habe, antwortet er, dass es ihm ein Ritter erzählt habe. Doch als Gendry fragt, woher er wisse, dass es ein Ritter gewesen sei, meint er, dass er eine Rüstung getragen habe. Gendry aber widerspricht, denn ein jeder könne eine Rüstung tragen, ohne ein Ritter zu sein. Dann fragt Heiße Pastete, woher er das wissen wolle, und Gendry antwortet, weil er Rüstungen verkauft habe. thumb|300px|Arya Stark gibt sich Gendry zu erkennen. Also gehen Lommy und Heiße Pastete von dannen und Arya fragt Gendry, was die Goldröcke von ihm wollen. Doch er weiß es nicht und es ist ihm auch egal, da die Fragerei von ihnen "noch nie was Gutes gebracht habe". Als Arya wissen will, wie er das meint und wer noch gefragt habe; antwortet er, dass zuerst Jon Arryn ein paar Wochen vor seinem Tod zu ihm gekommen sei und auch, ein paar Wochen vor seinem Tod, Eddard Stark. Das macht Arya neugierig und sie will aus ihm herausbekommen, wonach sie gefragt haben. Er antwortet, dass sie nach seiner Mutter gefragt hätten. Ihn interessiert jetzt, warum sie gedacht habe, dass die Goldröcke hinter ihr her gewesen seien. Er fragt sie daher, ob sie jemanden umgebracht habe, oder weil sie ein Mädchen sei. Arya meint, dass Letzteres der Grund sei und meint zu ihm, dass er es keinem erzählen dürfe. Sie enthüllt ihm, dass sie Arry Stark von Winterfell ist und Yoren sie nach Hause bringe. Das überrascht ihn und er entschuldigt sich für einige Dinge, die er getan hat, weil er nicht gewusst hat, dass sie eine Lady sei. Das macht sie wütend, da sie nicht Lady genannt werden will. Gendry neckt sie noch ein wenig damit. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Tyrion liest den Brief der Nachtwache. Tyrion geht pfeifend in den Turm der Hand, wo Shae auf ihn hätte warten sollen. Er trifft aber nicht nur auf Shae, sondern auch auf Lord Varys. Dieser meint, dass er Lord Tywin nichts von ihr erzählen werde, da er die Geheimnisse seiner Freunde zu wahren verstehe. Dann will Varys den Raum verlassen, doch Tyrion hält ihn auf und sagt, dass er Drohungen nicht leiden könne und warnt Varys, dass er ihm nicht noch einmal drohen sollte, sonst lasse er ihn töten. Dann verlassen sie beide den Raum, da eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rates einberufen worden ist. Cersei liest gerade die Forderungen von Robb Stark vor. Dieser will, dass der Norden ein unabhängiges Königreich werde. Doch sie zerreißt den Brief. Tyrion schlägt aber vor, Robb die Gebeine seines Vaters zu schicken. Alton Lennister, der Botschafter, soll den Starks ihre Antwort ausrichten. Die Frage, ob er Jaime gesehen habe, beantwortet er mit "Ja" und er beruhigt sie, dass sie Jaimes Geist noch nicht gebrochen haben. Dann verlässt er den Raum und sie sprechen darüber, dass die Nachtwache ein Problem habe: Die Wildlinge schließen sich unter einem König zusammen. Deshalb bittet Jeor Mormont um Männer. Doch Cersei verweigert diese, da sie sich im Krieg befinden und jeden Mann gebrauchen können. Im Brief werden die Weißen Wanderer erwähnt, was die meisten, ausgenommen Tyrion, aber nicht kümmert. thumb|300px|Kleinfinger spricht mit Ros. Petyr Baelish hört in seinem Bordell währenddessen eine weinende Frau, als ein Mann den Raum verlässt und zu ihm meint, dass er sie nicht einmal richtig angefasst habe, doch die Hure einfach angefangen habe zu weinen. Er gibt ihm als Entschädigung eine andere Hure namens Aremca. Dann spricht er mit der weinenden Frau, die sich als Ros herausstellt. Als er sie fragt, warum sie weint, antwortet sie, dass sie weine, weil sie zusehen musste, wie Barra, das Baby von Mhaegen, einfach getötet worden ist. Sie kann nicht einmal wirklich schlafen, weil sie ständig daran denken müsse. Kleinfinger meint zu ihr, dass es etwas gebe, was er unglaublich hasst: nämlich Fehlinvestitionen. Also gibt er ihr genau einen Tag Zeit, um Barra zu betrauern, doch sie muss am nächsten Tag wieder ordentlich arbeiten können. thumb|300px|Tyrion spricht mit Janos Slynt. Tyrion unterhält sich mit Janos Slynt, während Podrick Payn sie bedient. Doch als er etwas Wein verschüttet, schickt Tyrion ihn weg, da sie sich selbst einschenken können. Die beiden unterhalten sich höflich, bis Tyrion ihn fragt, was er und seine Männer in Kleinfingers Bordell getan haben. Slynt meint, dass die Sache zwar unangenehm, aber unvermeidlich gewesen sei. Nach einem unangenehmen Wortgefecht fragt Tyrion ihn, ob er den Befehl erteilt hätte, als seine Männer Eddard Starks Männer im Thronsaal getötet haben. Janos bejaht dies und meint, dass er es sogar wieder tun würde, da der Mann ein Verräter gewesen sei. Er erzählt, dass er versucht habe, ihn zu bestechen. Als Tyrion ihn fragt, ob Eddard nicht gewusst habe, dass Janos bereits gekauft gewesen sei, wird dieser zornig. Als der Hauptmann der Wache sagt, dass er seine Ehre nicht von einem Zwerg beschmutzen lassen werde, antwortet Tyrion, dass er sie nicht beschmutze, sondern sie sogar verleugne. Da Tyrion vorübergehend die Hand des Königs ist, lässt er Slynt unter dem Vorwand, dass er nicht den Mörder seines Vorgängers um sich herum haben will, zur Mauer nach Ostwacht bringen. Er meint, dass Bronn an seiner Stelle Hauptmann der Wache werde. Als Tyrion Bronn fragt, ob er ein Neugeborenes töten würde, ohne Fragen zu stellen, wenn er ihm das befehlen würde, antwortet dieser, dass er dies nicht, ohne zumindest die Frage nach der Bezahlung zu stellen, tun würde. thumb|300px|Tyrion merkt, dass es Joffreys Befehl war, den Säugling zu töten. Cersei beschwert sich bei Tyrion, dass er kein Recht darauf gehabt hätte, Janos Slynt zur Mauer zu schicken. Er meint aber, dass er das Recht dazu habe, da er die Hand des Königs sei. Cersei wirft ein, dass er nur vorübergehend "Hand" sei. Tyrion gibt ihr zu bedenken, dass sie das Volk verlieren würde, was ihr aber offensichtlich ganz egal ist. Tyrion warnt sie, dass es schwierig sei, über Millionen Leute zu herrschen, die ihr den Tod wünschen würden. Er meint, die eine Hälfte der Bewohner würde im Winter verhungern, während die andere Hälfte sie stürzen werde; sogar mit einem Schlachtruf: "Die Königin Regentin lässt kleine Säuglinge umbringen". Doch dann merkt er, dass nicht sie, sondern Joffrey den Befehl erteilt hat. Sie hat es nicht einmal gewusst. Schließlich beschuldigt sie ihn, bei seiner Geburt ihre Mutter getötet zu haben. Jenseits der Mauer thumb|300px|Goldy hat Angst vor Geist. Samwell Tarly, Grenn und Eddison Tollett unterhalten sich in Crasters Bergfried miteinander, während sie Kartoffeln schneiden. Sie kommen schließlich auf Crasters Frauen zu sprechen. Sam meint, dass es ziemlich gierig sei, so viele Frauen zu haben, wobei zwei oder drei eigentlich reichen sollten. Grenn erzählt von seiner Vergangenheit: Er und ein Mädchen haben, als sie noch klein gewesen sind, miteinander gerauft, doch als sie älter geworden sind, "wurden die Raufereien natürlich anders". Edd verlangt, dass Sam ihm noch einen Sack Kartoffeln und Kohlrüben bringen solle. Auf dem Weg dorthin sieht er eine von Crasters Frauen vor Angst erstarrt stehen, da Schattenwolf, Geist, an ihr schnuppert. Sam befiehlt ihm zu verschwinden und fragt sie, ob es ihr gut gehe. Sie meint, dass er sehr mutig sei und kurze Zeit später sehen sie sich bei Jon wieder. Er stellt die Frau als Goldy vor. Diese will mit ihnen gehen, da sie schwanger sei und sich fürchtet, dass ihr Kind ein Junge wird. Warum sie sich davor fürchtet, will sie aber nicht sagen. Sam bittet Jon, dass sie Goldy doch mitnehmen sollten. Jon verneint dies jedoch, da es verboten sei und auch unmöglich. Jon sieht Craster nachts in den Wald laufen, mit einem Baby in der Hand. Er folgt ihm heimlich und beobachtet, wie Craster das Kind in den Schnee legt und verschwindet. Dann erblickt er ein Wesen mit leuchtend blauen Augen, welches das Neugeborene auf den Arm nimmt. Als er hinrennen will, um das Kind zu retten, wird er von Craster aufgehalten, welcher ihn bewusstlos schlägt. Auf Peik thumb|300px|Theon Graufreud erreicht Peik. Das Schiff, auf dem Theon gesegelt ist, erreicht unterdessen Peik und Theon geht vom Deck in die Kapitänskajüte. Dort spricht er mit der Tochter des Kapitäns, welche ihm während der langen Reise das Bett gewärmt hat. Er meint zu ihr, dass die Eisenmänner am Hafen auf ihn warten werden, da ja der einzig wahre Sohn und Erbe von Balon Graufreud, Lord von den Eiseninseln, zurückkehrt. Sie sagt ihm, dass ihr Vater ihnen nie getraut habe, da sie Plünderer und Vergewaltiger seien. Die Tochter versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, sie als Salzweib mitzunehmen, aber Theon lässt sich nicht beirren. thumb|300px|Theon reitet mit Asha zur Burg. Theon kommt schließlich auf Graufreud an Land stellt fest, dass ihn kein einziger Mensch begrüßt. Er enthüllt einem Fischer, dass er Theon Graufreud, einzig überlebender Sohn des Balon Graufreud, dem Lord der Eiseninseln, sei. Doch das kümmert den Mann nicht. Theon gibt ihm Gold und der Mann geht, um ihm ein Pferd zu besorgen. Dann wird er von einer jungen Frau überrascht, die ihn kostenlos zur Burg bringen will. Er macht sogleich anstößige Witze und gibt dem Mann, der ihm ein Pferd besorgt hat, noch etwas mehr Gold, damit er sein Gepäck zur Burg bringt. Während sie gemeinsam auf einem Pferd zur Burg reiten, berührt er die Frau intim und macht ihr eindeutige Angebote. Wenig später steht er seinem Vater gegenüber. Dieser verlangt zunächst, dass er seinen schmuckvollen Umhang auszieht, da die Eisenmänner ihren Schmuck nicht mit Gold, sondern mit Eisen erkaufen würden. Dann erzählt Theon seinem Vater von Robbs Angebot. Er soll Robbs Feinde mit den Schiffen angreifen und Theon will den Angriff sogar selbst führen. Doch Balon weiß nicht, ob er das auch will. Als Theon sagt, dass er das machen müsse, da er sein einziger Erbe sei, betritt die junge Frau von vorhin den Raum und gibt sich als Asha Graufreud zu erkennen. Diese ist anscheinend weitaus kampferfahrener und hat ihre Fähigkeiten auch schon oft unter Beweis gestellt. Balon verbrennt den Brief Robbs und meint, dass er sich keine Krone schenken lassen, sondern sie mit dem eisernen Preis erkämpfen wolle. Als Theon meint, dass sie die Lennisters allein niemals besiegen könnten, antwortet Balon, dass er diese auch nicht angreifen wolle. Auf Drachenstein thumb|300px|Davos überzeugt Salladhor Saan für Stannis zu kämpfen. Davos Seewert versucht Salladhor Saan zu überzeugen, für Stannis Baratheon zu kämpfen. Dieser ist aber skeptisch, da Stannis der König mit der kleinsten Armee ist. Doch Davos gibt zu bedenken, dass Stannis erst begonnen habe, zu kämpfen, und dass seine Vasallen ihm noch zu Hilfe eilen werden. Er meint zu Salladhor, dass er einer der besten Piraten sei und Lieder über ihn gesungen werden würden, wenn sie Königsmund einnehmen könnten. Er bittet ihn, Stannis zu helfen, die größte Stadt von ganz Westeros zu plündern. Letztendlich stimmt Salladhor doch zu. Als Salladhor gegangen ist, fragt Matthos Seewert seinen Vater, wann der König aufbrechen wolle. Davos antwortet, dass sie aufbrechen werden, sobald sein Gott es wünsche. Matthos aber meint, dass es ihrer aller Gott sei, und nicht nur seiner. Er versucht seinen Vater zu überzeugen, an den Herrn des Lichts zu glauben, doch Davos lässt sich darauf nicht ein. thumb|300px|Stannis unterhält sich mit Melisandre. Davos unterhält sich mit Stannis. Dieser fragt ihn, ob Salladhor ihnen helfen werde, was Davos bejaht. Er meint, dass Salladhor ihnen 30 Schiffe geben werde. Stannis ist zuerst skeptisch, da Piraten für gewöhnlich gegen Unbewaffnete kämpfen, doch sie würden ja gegen Bewaffnete in den Krieg ziehen. Auf seine Frage hin, ob er dem Piraten vertraue, antwortet Davos, dass er ihm nicht vertraue; aber er wisse, dass er, wenn er Gold rieche, nicht zu bremsen sei. Dann verlässt Davos, auf Befehl von Stannis, den Raum. Melisandre ist die ganze Zeit über bei ihnen gewesen. Melisandre stellt fest, dass Stannis bedrückt wirkt. Sie meint, dass alle Schiffe Spielzeuge für den Herrn des Lichts seien und Stannis meint abfällig, dass sie ihrem Gott sagen solle, dass er diese dann einfach verbrennen solle. Doch Melisandre meint, dass sie ihm nichts sage, sondern nur zu ihm betet und seinen Befehlen gehorcht. Stannis ist der Ansicht, dass alle Männer von Renly Baratheon eigentlich ihm gehören sollten. Er kann Königsmund nicht einnehmen, da Renly ihm zu viele seiner Verbündeten gestohlen habe. Melisandre versucht ihm Mut zu machen: Sie meint, dass sie den Weg zum Sieg in den Flammen gesehen habe. Dafür muss er sich aber dem Herrn des Lichts hingeben. Als Stannis, leicht gereizt, entgegnet, dass er ja schon die Worte gesprochen habe, die dafür nötig seien, antwortet Melisandre, dass er sich noch mehr hingeben müsse. Er bräuchte einen Sohn, den Melisandre ihm schenken könne. In Essos thumb|300px|Jorah findet Rakharos Kopf. Daenerys' Khalasar ist fast dem Ende nahe, da die Rote Wüste ihren Tribut einfordert. Sie hat drei Reiter (Aggo, Rakharo und Kovarro) ausgeschickt, die für sie nach der nächsten Stadt oder Wasserstelle suchen sollen. Ein Pferd kehrt zurück, doch nur mit dem Kopf Rakharos. Eine Dothraki meint, dass er nun niemals zu seinen Vorfahren in die Länder der Nacht könne, weil die anderen Dothraki (Ser Jorah meint, dass es vielleicht Khal Pono gewesen sei) seine Leiche nicht verbrannt haben. Daenerys tröstet die weinende Frau, nimmt sie in ihre Arme und verspricht ihr, ihm einen Scheiterhaufen zu errichten und auch, dass Rakharo heute Nacht mit seinen Vorfahren reiten werde. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Der Name von Theons Schwester ist in den Büchern Asha, in der englischsprachigen Original-Version der Serie Yara. *In den Büchern wird ein sexuelles Verhältnis zwischen Melisandre und Stannis Baratheon nicht explizit erwähnt. *Als Theon auf ankommt, wird er nicht von seiner Schwester abgeholt, die befindet sich zu der Zeit auf See, sondern von seinem Onkel Aeron Graufreud. Erst einige Tage später, als Theon sein neues Schiff begutachtet, gibt sich seine Schwester als jemand anderes aus und verführt ihn. Sie beginnt auch die ersten sexuellen Berührungen. *In der Serie haben sich Daenerys und ihr Gefolge mitten in der freien Wüste niedergelassen, halb verdurstet und verhungert, um dann Kundschafter auszusenden, die nach einem Zufluchtsort suchen sollen. Im Buch finden sie aber eine alte, zerstörte Stadt, wo es genug Wasser und Früchte gibt, um sich zu stärken. Erst dann sendet Daenerys die Kundschafter aus. *Rakharo, einer der drei Kundschafter, kommt zuerst zurück und berichtet, dass er nichts gefunden hätte. In der Serie aber hat ihm jemand den Kopf abgeschlagen und diesen mit seinem Pferd zurückgeschickt. *Im Buch erwischt Jon Schnee nicht Craster dabei, wie dieser ein Kind in den Wald bringt. Er findet lediglich über ein Gespräch mit Goldy heraus, was Craster mit seinen Söhnen tut. Auftritte Erste Auftritte * König Balon Graufreud * Prinzessin Asha Graufreud * Jaqen H'ghar * Rorge * Beißer * Salladhor Saan * Tochter des Kapitäns * Podrick Payn Tode * Rakharo Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Regentin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Sibel Kekilli als Shae Nebendarsteller *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Robert Pugh als Craster *Patrick Malahide als König Balon Graufreud *Francis Magee als Yoren *Dominic Carter als Lord Janos Slynt *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Roxanne McKee als Doreah *Amrita Acharia als Irri *Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete *Eros Vlahos als Lommy Grünhand *Esme Bianco als Ros *Andy Beckwith als Rorge *Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud *Kerr Logan als Matthos Seewert *Lucian Msamati als Salladhor Saan *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Karl Davies als Ser Alton Lennister *Amy Dawson als Tochter des Kapitäns *Sahara Knite als Armeca *Gerard Jordan als Beißer *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Ian Whyte als Weißer Wanderer *Josephine Gillan als Marei Nicht erwähnt * Dennis McKeever als Bruder der Nachtwache Galerie 202 DieLänderderNacht Stadtwache Rekruten Nachtwache.jpg 202 Arya Gendry 01.jpg 202 Salladhor Davos Mattis 01.jpg 202 Arya 001.jpg 202 Gendry 01.jpg 202 Cersei 01.jpg 202 Tyrion 001.jpg 202 Daenerys Irry Jorah.jpg 202 Davos 01.jpg 202 Salladhor Davos Mattis.jpg 202 Sam.jpg 202 Arya.jpg 202 Arya Lommy.jpg 202 Arya Gendry.jpg 202 Gendry.jpg 202 Heiße Pastete.jpg 202 Jaqen.jpg 202 Jaqen Arya.jpg 202 Cersei.jpg 202 Petyr.jpg 202 Varys.jpg 202 Jon Sam.jpg 202 Daenerys Irry.jpg 202 Doreah Irry.jpg 202 Davos.jpg 202 Daenerys.jpg 202 Salladhor Davos.jpg 202 Balon.jpg 202 Asha.jpg 202 Salladhor.jpg 202 Weißer Wanderer.png 202 Lommy Grünhand.jpg 202 Arya und Gendry.jpg 202 DieLänderderNacht Pycelle.jpg Siehe auch * en:The Night Lands fr:Les Contrées nocturnes pl:Ciemne krainy pt-br:As Terras da Noite ro:Moartea ru:Ночные земли zh:TV:第二季第二集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2